1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a device control system, and in particular to a mobile terminal which controls a device through wireless communication and a device control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various techniques for a mobile terminal which controls a device through wireless communication have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-238399).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. No. 2009-238399 discloses a lighting system which includes a plurality of lighting devices installed in an illumination space, a lighting controller which controls dimming of the plurality of lighting devices according to scenes, and a remote controller (mobile terminal) which makes scene settings for the lighting controller. According to this lighting system, based on an indication from the remote controller and an image obtained by an image capturer included in the lighting controller, a scene area where a scene is to be reproduced is located and the lighting devices are dimmed, thus automatically reproducing a scene at a place where a person is present.